Swimming Anime - Your name
by Bouum
Summary: Pairing: Shota and Pimp Pimp-Kun goes to the Pool early in the morning to swim and he meets Shota training there… he decides to help Shota trains and flirt a little! ;)


- Oh. It's you, Shota.

The blonde tenses at these words. He turns around to look at the older boy in a jump. He knows this voice and this nickname, but he still turns to look at the brunette standing on the side of the pool with a smile on his lips. Even though he's teasing, he said the nickname with a kind voice… Almost sweet, but it's the same regarding of the voice he uses.

-Shut up! Can't you use my name like any normal person ?

- No. I forgot it. I don't need it, he answers as if it's of no interest.

The tone changes. It isn't the same voice as before. This answer and this voice, the blonde hates it. It's as if he's just an annoying brat to him. A brat he calls 'Shota' for fun because he knows the smaller boy's got a complex about his height and his appearance. Suddenly, the morning practice doesn't interest him anymore. He'd rather go home than deal with this guy, but backing down now it's an option.

- What are you doing here ? asks the brunette getting in the pool.

- I could ask you the same, he answers on the defensive right away. Where's Sempai ?

There's no way he's telling him. He won't give him more opportunities to tease him. He's been at it with this nickname for months now. It's not like it stopped them from getting good comrade as club members, but they aren't really friend either. His sempai asked him a few times to hang out with them, but the blond turned them down each time because he was uneasy. It's not because of his kind Sempai… No, he likes this guy at lot. It's because of THIS guy.

- I'm your Sempai too, you know.

And he dives into the water before the blonde can answer. It's true, but why is he so different from Sempai ? It's not like he really dislikes him, but he just can't deal with him like the Captain. The older boy emerges not far from him as if he's trying to intimate him… or not. It could be his imagination too because of how nervous he is. Since he is unable to prepare for his next move or sentence and always worried about being manipulated by this charming guy.

- Your precious Sempai got some important exam soon… He's working hard so he can get in the school he wants to apply in.

- What about you ? Don't you need to study too ?

The blonde ignore the taunt about 'HIS PRECIOUS SEMPAI' . The older boy is probably trying to bother him again… like usually. He said he'd try his best and ignore the comment to his Sempai.

- Not really… I'm pretty good in school and I'm not aiming this high anyway.

- I see.

Like that, the small conversation subject they had is gone. It's rare for the older boy to be out of stuff to say. Something is on his mind. Since it's not coming out, the blonde swim to the side of the pool and throw him the chronometer. The older boys catches it. He was watching. He doesn't look like it, but he pays attention to what's going on around him a lot. As the smaller boy gets out of the pool and in position, the brunette swim lazily on the pool to move out of the way and then…

- On your marks… Go!

The blonde dives.

He knows very well that he's not the fastest and he won't beat any of his sempai any time soon, but he wants to be able to compete a little. It doesn't matter if he doesn't win. He's not in this club to the competition and for winning. He just wanted to have fun. He isn't going to become an athlete. He doesn't really want to be one either. However, he wants to be fast… Faster and Faster. He does his best. He wants his Sempai to notice him as someone worth it.

This Sempai.

He touches the wall and dive out to meet his golden eyes as he sits right there in front of him. When did he get out of the pool ? The older boys leans toward him with a malicious smile.

- When did you start to care about your time at all ?

The blonde moves away a little using his feet to pull back.

- Mind your own business !

- Calm down, Shota! I'm just curious.

- If you want to investigate someone, just do it with one of these girls following around all the time ! I'm sure they'd gladly tell you everything.

- … you know nothing, eh. I'm not interest in them.

The blonde looks at him in shock for a moment as if he's having a hard time swallowing this and shrugs as if there's just no way… and No. There's no way. This guy is a total Ladies-Man surrounded by woman all the time going out, dating and having affairs with most of them. None of this matters anyway. None of the blonde's business… Right ? Right ? Actually, he's doing his best to refrain from asking the older boy about this. Does this mean… Does this mean the blonde somehow manages to interest him ? Ah, but it's probably the same kind of interest he shows Sempai. Right ?

- Are you alright, you look weird, ask the older boy.

- Yes! Whatever… Just tell me my time !

- Not until you tell me, he answers as his malicious smile comes back to his face.

- Never mind. I don't need it !

The blonde turns his back to the other boy and swim away. Lies. Obvious lies. He was the one to thrown the chronometer to the other boy. He can hear the other boy getting back in the pool and grabbing his ankle as he swim. Of course, he swim faster. Much faster. He grab him. It's a gentle grip, but he pulls the blonde toward him to position himself right in front of him. The smile. It's here. Overconfident as usual. Not quite, but still pretty sure of himself. He lean closer to the other boy. So close. He can feel his hot breath on his shoulders, his neck and then… Into his ear.

A name.

Said by this voice… it's unfamiliar and it makes the blonde shiver.

- Y-You…

The words. They want to flow out of his mouth altogether, but this one is the only one to make it past his lips. He closes them right after as if it would stop the words from coming out.

- I lied, I know it very well.

He looks like this nothing… as if it's just more teasing.

The brunette leans closer again and repeat the word again. This time, the weird feeling going through his whole being isn't as strong, but it's still here. Overwhelming.

It's unfair.

- I'll help you training, the older boy continues as he leans back with a weird smile.

He looks at the blonde like he's waiting for an answer, but the blonde doesn't know what expression to do… what expression is he doing without being able to control is how face ? Is he blushing ? This is the worst…

He lower himself in the pool for a moment to cover his face with water. When he comes back up, the brunette is still there looking at him. No more smile, it's just this confused expression. Curiosity perhaps.

- I'll be a good with you… I mean, for training!

The blonde looks at him shocked but, the older boys smiles. It's the usual teasing smile again. Yeah, it was too nice to be real… right ?

He hates this guy !

… as if.

- Alright. I'll be in your care, 'Sempai'.

… and the smile widens.


End file.
